canaanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pet FAQ
Q. How do I do a quick search on the species I want? *CTRL + F is your best friend when you need to do a quick search. Q. The Compendium doesn't have all the pets available in it? *I will only list pets that is currently available up to date in our server, as I do not wish to spoil the future contents of the game. Q. What do you mean by primary and secondary stats? *It is the stat growth of the pet. The primary growth refers to the stat that the pet is particularly good in, while the secondary growth refers to the second stat that the pet is good in. E.g. STR/DEX, meaning this species has STR as its primary stat and Dex as its secondary stat. It will grow excellently in STR and good in Dex. If a pet has STR alone means it is a pure stat type. It will grow the most in STR. Q. Does the pet Type play any major significance? *Yes. Because different types of pet get stats varied from one another. E.g. Warrior pets gain 2.4 ATK when you add a point to their STR. On the otherhand, Ranger pets gain 2 ATK with every STR. You can refer to Yuan's pet guides regarding the stat bonuses. Q. Where do I get a (insertpetnamehere)? *Do a search on the Compendium and you should probably find the answer you need. If the pet isn't on the list, it's either because the server has not released it yet. Or it might be something that I have yet to add myself. Feel free to ask if the pet is not on the list. Remember, I will only list what is currently available, mostly the catchable pets. Q. I am a Mage. Should I be using a Mage type pet for my attack? *That is entirely up to you. It would be wise to use a Mage or Priest type pet in your possession, however, as they would contribute more bonuses to your well being. Q. Do you have a guide to what the pet skills do? *I will be listing them up soon. Q. Will you be listing cash/event pets to the Compendium? *Yes. I will, eventually. About Pets Q. I have a Dolphin of Star and Moon and a Large Desert Dolphin. Is there any difference? *No. In contrast to what people may suggest that different subspecies may have different starting stats from one another, this is in fact not true. There is no difference in the main and subspecies of the pet, except for their namesakes. Pet stats are randomized the moment you appraise them so it is possible that a Dolphin that you catch from Kazan has better stats than the one you caught in Karugarner. Q. I am level 43 and I bought a level 55 Barren Cerberus. Why can't I use my pet? *You and your pet cannot have level differences too far from one another. You need to maintain a 4 level difference with your pet. Once the difference hits 5 you won't be able to use it till you close the level gap. Q. My Android is no longer gaining EXP from battles. Why is this happening? *Your pet and the target enemy cannot have a level difference of 10. Q. What are cultivation points and how do I add them? *Cultivation (Formerly "Training") points are used to train your pets stats in order to add on to the current stats they are having. A pet gains points when they level up. Pet Cakes can also be used to add cultivation points to the pet. Q. What are talent ranks? *Talent ranks are the status of the pets which determines the growth score and the value it will carry when being sold to other players. The talent ranks are: Garbage > Clumsy > Regular > Smart > Genius (3 ranks) > Supreme (3 ranks) > Perfect *Pets above Genius star 2 can be integrated towards the perfect level. Q. Is it possible to know if my pet is a SS1 before appraising? *No, talent ranks of all pets are randomized during the appraisal stage. Q. I have a rare/special soul orb. What does it do? How do I get them? *Special/Rare Soul Orbs will guarantee a pet which is of a genius talent and higher. Special Soul Orbs are usually given by events or Gachapon. Meanwhile, rare Soul orbs are randomly obtained when catching pets. Q. What does a growth score do? *The growth score determines the kind of stats the pet will get when it levels up. The higher the score the more stats it will have. Q. What is "Pet Integration"? How does it work? *Pet Integration is a process to fuse a pet to a higher talent rank. You will need 4 minor pets (Ranked Genius Star 1 and up) and one major pet (Ranked Genius Star 2 and up). The major pet is the one you will be keeping, while the other four are "sacrifices" to your major pet to make it stronger. You will also need a Fusion stone to complete the proceedure. For pets above Supreme Star One, you need to use a "Exclusive Fusion Stone" to integrate it. If you're successful in the fusion, your pet gains extra growth stats and may rank up once it reaches a certain amount. If it fails, you will lose all 4 minor pets as well as your Fusion stone and gold used in the process. Your major pet will remain intact with nothing changed. Q. How do I increase the success rates of integration? *You can level the minor pets used, use minors of a higher talent rank, as well as use a higher ranked fusion stone. (E.G. Fusion Stone - Plus) Q. Should I use 4 Cerberus as my minors to fuse my Gs3 Cerberus? *No, you don't have to. The minor pets can be of any species. Q. I have a level 20 Gs2 Dolphin, if I were to integrate it to Gs3, will it have the same stats as a Gs3 Dolphin at the same level? *Yes, the stats will be roughly the same. So it is okay to level it before fusing it. There will be subtle stat differences because all pets begin with different stats when you first appraise them. E.G. Your Gs2 Dolphin has 11 INT at level 1, while the Gs3 has 13. When they are at same ranks and level, the only difference will be 2. Q. How do I get Pet Skill Books and Pet Slot Keys? *You can get them via quests in-game. The other way of getting them is buying them with Spellstones in the cash shop or buy them off other users. Q. I want the Resonance skill for my RCB. How do I get it? *You need to get pet skill books. Unfortunately, whichever skill that you get is random and you may/may not get the skill you want. Q. How do I forget pet skills? How to get Oblivion shards? *You will need a Pet Oblivion Shard for a pet to forget the skill. Oblivion shards can be obtained from quests and level packages after 50. The other way to get it is to purchase for Spellstones in the cash shop or buy them off users. Q. My pet died in the battle. How do I increase its happiness level? *Feeding it "Fruit of World Tree" is the best solution to a pet with an extremely low happiness bar. You can buy those off users cheaply or get them from quests. Alternatively, your pet can win battles and level up to gain happiness points as well. Q. How do I raise a pet's vitality? What does it do? *Feeding it pet cookies. Pet vitality is the energy source of the pet and plays a fairly important role in combat. It is always important to keep your pet vitalized so that it can deal more damage in battle. Q. How do I get Cash pets like Phantom/Fat Duck/Night Devil etc? *Cash Pets are from the Spellstone Gachapon which requires an ample amount of luck to get. Such pets that came from the Gachapon are Phantom, Night Devil, Steel Beast and Metal Turtle. Fat Duck, Butterfly, Sunflower are gotten from the Spellstone Promotion which is now over. There may be pets released in the Centiglee system too, but as of now there is no proper information about them yet. Category:Pet Category:Game basics